Silas - series three
Series three of the show Silas. Silas Character List '''Aired: '''June 2012 - September 2012 Silas - series two (Follows) Silas - series four (Followed by) Summary Dylan realises that Alexander loves Olive but feels sorry for him and ignores it, originally planning to confront or attack him when realising this. The Masked One plans to kill Lavender, but doesn't manage to, with her hiding in Jennifers room. She doesn't realise that they are holding a knife but if she hadn't heard them and hid she would be dead. Previous to this, she was tormented by them constantly, which eventually lead to her being taken to hospital when her sister Jennifer insisted. She was stalked, chased, and the person ate her food from her fridge in her bedroom and moved the picture of John onto her ceiling for when she woke up one morning. Vera also joins the show in series three. When Megan, her friend, moves in the pair become friends and are involved in a major drug storyline together.One night, after taking drugs, Vera knocks Peter down in her car. She originally laughs because of the drugs, but Megan then realises what they have done, and tells Vera. Vera begs her to help her cover up what they have done. They hide the body but it is later found and the police say that he has been killed by a car. By this point Vera has washed her car seventeen times, and nobody suspects her. Holly also moves into the building in series three. She is involved in a major drink storyline. She was best friends with Peter and is determined to find out who killed him. She becomes friendly with Lisa after his death. Bridget is murdered by Megan in a twist in the storyline. She becomes wary of Megan when she sees her hanging around after Peters death, talking to the police to ask if there's any news, and leaving letters for Vera. One day Bridget offers to take a letter to Vera for her and Megan agrees and leaves the building. Bridget opens the letter and realises what has happened. Megan is walking down the street and realises that she shouldn't have given Bridget such a private letter. She rushes back in to see Bridget crying and holding the letter. She warns her to tell nobody, but Bridget tells her that she must tell the police. Megan then kills Bridget to silence her. She realises that she had been wearing gloves, and shocked at herself, leaves, burns the gloves and hides what she has done to Bridget. At the end of series three, Faye goes missing, last seen about to phone Jon on her phone. It is made to look like Jon was at home but in fact viewers noticed that when you see him in his house, it is two hours later on the clock, meaning that he could have been at the same place as Faye when she was about to phone him. As the series goes on, it becomes obvious that Bianca wants to make sure Olive, Dylan, and others remain safe and that she knows something that they don't. Eventually in the series three finale she promises to meet with Olive and tell her about "her past" which she says will be helpful to Olive. As she is about to go to their house, she sees the picture of John and touches it. Seconds after doing this, she is murdered, which was a shock to viewers. Episode One The series opens with Olive and Alexander having a friendly chat in the hallway. Dylan comes out of his house, to catch up with Olive, but instead lurks unseen for a moment and watches them. He zooms in on Alexander and clearly realises that Alexander has feelings for his wife. Vera moves into Hazeton Drive. She first meets Peter who gives a friendly handshake, and then Lisa who offers a smile and later a wave as she walks away. Vera seems like a sweet and friendly girl, a perfectly normal angel that verges on the adorable side of life. Later in the episode, she is seen taking a large amount of drugs and her dark secret is revealed. Jon ponder-wonders what's bothering Faye and eventually he questions her, saying that him and Finn had wondered if a Little Faye or Juniour Jon would be arriving soon, but she hadn't yet announced pregnancy or become fatter. Faye is enraged that he would even discuss the possibility of pregnancy with Finn and suggests that the two male friends have a baby together instead. Jon leaves for work without saying toodle-oo to Faye, something he has always done. Once he is gone she invites Kevin over to the house and this time, re-confesses attraction but also shares a couch kiss with him. Dylan sits drinking a manly drink and seems to be considering his options, thinking back to the way Alexander looked at his legal wife Olive. Episode Two Dylan wonders if he should mention the situation about Alexander to one of the males, such as Finn, but decides to deal with it himself. He gives his hands a wash and in his head imagines assaulting Alexander with some clean hands. When he gets to his house, he mutters to himself that he's "gonna do this". Alexander opens the door and seems happy to see Dylan in the location. Dylan decides Alexander is a lonely and tragic being, and simply offers a friendly chat, feeling that he is no real threat. Megan moves into the buildings and is clearly a close friend of Vera's. She lives across the hall from her and is clearly as wild as her friend is. Bridget, who arrived in series two, feels tragic after her recent breakup. She notices Finn one day and wonders if he might consider a relationship with her, but then looks into the mirror and feels far too ugly for someone so stunning. She stares happily at his black locks but gets distractded when she notices a male, Michael, glaring at her from down the hall. Bridget rushes back into her house leaving Michael to enjoy the sight that is Finn. Michael goes back into his house and Joshua tells him that he's opened a new bottle of cola. Michael glares at the four year old too, but when he walks away, feels glad that new cola is open. Alexander is seen discussing private matters with Bianca, noticing how stressed and tired she seems to be recently. Bianca says that she will tell him everything soon but can't just yet. She walks away and leaves him concerned about her wellbeing. The episodes with Olive staring at the picture of John Lynsey as Dylan lurks in the doorway behind her, an odd expression on his face. Episode Three /